


Némésion

by theycallitlove



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Alby is a jerk, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Coming Out, Contracts, Deaths, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Evil Plans, Français | French, Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minho is a good friend, Revenge, Sad, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, bullied newt, demon Thomas, it's really sad I'm sorry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallitlove/pseuds/theycallitlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je m'appelle Newt, et je suis désormais lié à un Démon nommé Thomas qui m'a fait revivre pour me venger de ceux qui ont causé mon suicide. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu quand les sentiments prennent une place dans un contrat, encore moins le nôtre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Némésion

Ce qui craint le plus dans le fait de mourir, ce n’est pas la douleur. Ce n’est pas non plus de sentir la vie peu à peu s’échapper de notre corps, de se sentir partir. Ce n’est pas de se demander ce qu’il y aura après, ni ce qu’il adviendra de nos proches, même si c’est assez inquiétant. Ce qui craint, dans le foutu fait de mourir, c’est de se dire « Voilà, c’est la fin ». Comme si c’était anodin, comme si ça nous arrivait tous les jours, ce qui au fond n’est pas vraiment faux, la mort arrive tous les jours sur Terre.

Je ne vais pas mentir et dire que ce n’était pas mon idée de mourir en cet instant, parce que ce serait malhonnête. Je l’ai voulu, et je me félicitais d’avoir tenu aussi longtemps avant. La vie que je menais était merdique, mes foutus parents passaient bien trop de temps à se cacher leurs secrets inavouables plutôt que de m’accorder ne serait-ce qu’une minute. Des amis ? Les seuls amis que je n’avais jamais eus étaient mes animaux de compagnie. Grande amitié, très pratique pour obtenir des conseils et un réconfort vocal.  
La classe ne me manquerait pas, m’étais-je dit en avalant une première pilule, « je crois même que c’est ce qui me manquera le moins. ». En effet, quand on passe le plus clair de son temps à stresser , à chercher une issue stratégique pour ne pas tomber sur les gros durs de l’établissement et se faire casser la gueule, ce n’est pas vraiment un havre de paix pour l’esprit, d’aller en classe.

 Et ce foutu lycée, lui non plus ne me manquerait pas, avais-je continué en prenant une seconde gélule rose pâle, l’avalant aussi facilement qu’une boulette de mie de pain. Avec ses murs trop blancs, ses halls trop sinistres, ses toilettes taguées « Newt suce la queue de tous les Blocards ! » , ce n’est pas un paradis sur terre, je me demandais encore comment j’avais supporté cela aussi longtemps.

 Et cette foutue maison, je n’en pouvais plus, avais-je renchérit en avalant un autre comprimé, celui-ci étant plus compliqué à ingérer. Elle me donnait envie de me prendre partout où je savais que je ne pourrais redescendre seul. Elle me donnait la gerbe, me rendait psychotique. Je me rappelais encore les crises d’angoisses que j’avais eu dans la salle de bains, enfermé à double tour avec le grand père qui tambourinait pour que je le laisse entrer et me frapper encore parce que je « ne respecte pas notre fière Nation Américaine » ; ces nuits à pleurer dans mon lit, totalement perdu par rapport à qui j’étais réellement, si les rumeurs qui courraient sur moi au lycée n’étaient pas, en fin de compte, fondées ; cette fois où j’ai surpris mon père dans son lit en compagnie d’un étrangère quand j’étais petit, je m’en rappelle encore, un souvenir vif et aussi tranchant qu’un couteau. Définitivement, cette foutu maison était bonne à brûler, un feud e joie représentant mon enfance perdue à me mentir, à mentir à tout mon entourage.

 Le voisin aussi, je voulais le frapper jusqu’à ce qu’il en saigne ! me criais-je mentalement en assimilant encore une pilule dans mon organisme, commençant à sentir les effets des autres, un simple tremblement dans mon cerveau déjà malade. Ce petit enfoiré m’a rendu fou amoureux de lui, a osé me faire croire qu’une amitié, voir plus, serait possible. On avait été au même collège, on était restés ensemble au début du lycée, le seul ami dont je puisse me rappeler. Mais comme les choses n’ont jamais tourné comme je l’espérais, je suis tombé amoureux de lui, et j’ai essayé de l’embrasser un soir où on se promenait dans le parc près de chez moi (d’ailleurs, lui aussi me fout la gerbe avec ses junkies qui se cachent là bas pour ne pas se faire attraper la poudre au nez ou la seringue dans le bras, je rêve qu’ils soient retrouvés par une police, ou une morgue ; et ses gamins transpirant le bonheur et la glace au chocolat de tous les pores, l’avenir les important peu. Comment peuvent-ils être aussi insouciants ?).

Et le psychiatre, cette personne apathique et économisant chaque mot comme les sous qu’il amasse à chacune de mes visites, ajoutai-je en finissant par prendre trois pilules d’un coup, un sourire amer désormais présent sur mes lèvres trempées par l’eau que je n’arrêtais plus d’avaler. Je n’avais fait que lui mentir, accumuler les belles histoires pour qu’il puisse me fournir ces cachets « pour apaiser ma conscience » comme on offre des friandises à un chien accomplissant ce qu’on lui demande. Au final, quelle ironique que quelque chose sensé m’aider à aller mieux soit mon bourreau.

Je mène donc la vie de rêve de l’adolescent lambda, celle rêvée par tous ceux de mon âge. Je n’ai même pas pu finir ma lettre de suicide, de toute façon je n’avais rien à dire. **Rien. Nada.** Ma vie était aussi vide que mon cœur à ce moment. Je n’avais aucune parole qui transcenderai l’histoire de l’humanité, aucune leçon à donner aux personnes incompréhensives, des histoires comme la mienne arrivent tous les jours, j’étais un enfant suicidaire horriblement banal. Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée que je m’étais laissé emporter par la sensation engourdissante de la mort, le flot incessant de phrases bredouillantes dans mon esprit cessant soudainement, et tous mes organes suivant le mouvement. 

 

 

 

Je n’eus même pas besoin d’ouvrir mes yeux, apparemment ils l’étaient déjà quand je repris conscience. Je n’avais pas l’impression d’être dans un endroit particulier, à un moment défini. Je m’étais souvent questionné sur comment était la Mort, mais jamais je n’aurais imaginé qu’elle soit aussi sombre, donnant une sensation de flottement paisible dans un néant complet. J’avais seulement l’impression de flotter dans un espace noir, seul. Mais, malgré le manque de présence autour de moi, je sentais bel et bien deux grands yeux me fixer depuis mon arrivée. Moi qui avais toujours été athée, je me surpris à redouter la présence d’un Dieu, d’un juge de l’au delà. Je n’osai pas me retourner et faire face à la Chose derrière moi, et Elle sembla le comprendre, car elle vint d’elle-même à ma rencontre.

« Alors comme ça, la mort semble bien plus douce qu’une vie complète ? »  
Cette voix n’avait rien d’apaisante, ni de sereine et douce comme les cours de religion s’obstinaient à affirmer. Elle était rayée, grésillante comme une vieille radio, et très inquiétante. Mais également moqueuse, et cela ne me plut pas du tout, je trouvai cette attitude irrespectueuse, même venant d’un être potentiellement supérieur.

« Est-ce que mon existence est assez merdique pour me faire endurer la moquerie jusqu’ici ? demandai-je, irrité.  
-Je crois que tu n’as pas bien compris où tu étais, ni à qui tu t’adressais, la voix avait perdu tout son humour d’un coup, et cette constatation m’emplit d’un froid d’effroi, mais je ne perdis pas mon courage, je n’avais plus rien à perdre.  
-Et bien dans ce cas je suis curieux d’apprendre tout cela. »

La voix ricana, et un mouvement se fit sentir derrière mon dos. Une ombre opaque se déplaça à ma droite, venant se placer devant moi. Elle prit une forme qu’elle s’appliqua à développer, et bientôt se dressa une créature inhumaine devant moi. Elle avait une tête en forme de crâne animal, deux gigantesques cornes se rebiquant dans son dos, qui, lui, laissait apparaître une colonne vertébrale pointue qui s’allongeait en forme de queue battante à la base de ses reins. Elle semblait être nue, mais pourtant n’avait besoin d’habits. Tout son corps était presque squelettique, et sa posture me fit penser à un prédateur en cage, négligé par ses geôliers.

« Je suis le Némésion, et tu es ici en ma demeure, le Grand Tribunal. »  
Mes yeux étaient écarquillés devant ce qui m’était présenté, et bientôt je vis d’autres ombres se mouvoir, et créer d’autres entités, toutes différentes mais aussi hideuses que celle devant moi.  
« Nous sommes des Démons, et nous concluons des pactes avec vous, mortels. Nous sommes le stade juste avant la Mort, la vraie.  
-Des marchands ambulants, quoi, ironisai-je.  
-S’il t’es plus aisé de voir les choses ainsi. »

La bête sembla esquisser un sourire, et des dents d’une blancheur et d’une cruauté extrême firent leur apparition. Je me demandai de plus en plus si je n’étais pas en train de délirer avant de mourir, mais je ne me sentais pas de questionner le soi-disant Démon.  
« J’ai pu t’observer quelques temps, Newt Isaacson. Tu es quelqu’un de très peu fortuné. Je crois bien que tu aurais besoin de nos services. Ou, du moins, du mien.   
-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, et je pense que, malgré tout, il soit un peu trop tard pour marchander ma vie, vu que je viens de crever ! Malgré mes efforts pour détourner les yeux, je ne pouvais m’empêcher de retirer mon regard de celui, vide, du dénommé Némésion.   
-Tu n’es pas tout à fait mort. Tu ne le seras que quand la Mort elle-même t’offrira son baiser ; et seulement à ce moment tu pourras t’en aller vers l’au-delà. Cependant, tu es ici, avec nous, et nous avons une offre à te faire. Du moins, j’en ai une.  
-…D’accord, tout à fait rassurant. Je vais me faire embrasser par une gonzesse de la mort, et toi tu vends ton corps contre je ne sais quoi. Merveilleux, le délire de tout foutu ado dépressif. Je nage en plein délire.  
-Tu ne comprends décidément pas à qui tu t’adresses, jeune homme. Mon véritable nom, avant que je ne devienne Némésion, est Thomas. Je suis un Démon, je scelle donc des pactes avec des humains dans ton genre, qui n’ont pas fini leur mission sur terre, ni trouvé la force d’assouvir leur haine. Je peux les faire souffrir, Newt. Les faire souffrir pour tout ce qu’ils t’ont fait, tout. Il ne te suffit que d’un mot, et je suis tiens. »

Je regardai la chose avec incrédulité, partagé entre la curiosité et le dégoût. Quelle sorte de rêve était-ce ? Faisait-on tous ça avant la mort ?  
« Nous n’avons plus beaucoup de temps. Ne veux-tu pas retourner là-bas et retenter ta chance, ce coup-ci avec des alliés ? Insista le monstre, les yeux vides semblant receler une soif impossible à étancher.  
-Comment saurais-je si vous êtes fiables ou non ? Je ne vous connais pas, et je suis sûrement en train de délirer là. Les démons n’existent pas. Il n’y a rien après la mort.  
-Tu es loin du délire, cher Newt. Et crois moi, ton âme est un bien qui me serait réellement précieux, alors tu peux compter sur moi, je suis fiable à cent pour cent, tu seras entre de bonnes mains avec moi. »  
Je réfléchis longuement, pesant le pour et le contre de l’offre. S’il ne s’agissait que d’un rêve, je n’avais rien à perdre. Néanmoins, si tout cela était bel et bien réel, je me retrouverais à nouveau dans mon monde, des médocs dans les veines et des ennemis à tous coins de rue, mon âme en solde pour des démons douteux. Mais, l’idée se faisait plus présente en moi. Au final, qu’avais-je à perdre ?

« Si je dis oui, qu’adviendra-t-il de moi une fois que ma vengeance sera accomplie ? Demandai-je, toujours aussi méfiant envers les créatures autour de moi, les observant une à une du coin de l’œil, revenant toujours sur le plus bavard de tous, se tenant en face de moi, avec ses yeux affamés.  
-Alors je serai tien, et tu seras mien. Nous te laisserons dix ans, et… Tu verras bien après ce laps de temps. »  
Sa réponse ne m’éclairait absolument pas, et je ne fis que douter encore plus. Mais, au fond, qu’avais réellement à perdre ? Autant me venger une bonne fois pour toutes, et cela me parût réellement tentant.

« J’accepte votre foutue offre. Mais je déciderai de tout ! je déclarai, la mâchoire serrée alors que je l’observai sourire de plus belle, ses dents dignes des plus grands prédateurs toutes sorties.  
-Bien entendu. »  
Il s’approcha de moi avec une certaine lascivité, et c’est alors qu’il changea complètement de forme, troquant son apparence monstrueuse contre une visage blanc, entouré par de fins cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés sur le haut du crâne, un sourire toujours peint sur des lèvres désormais droites et un peu bombées, et enfin je pus plonger mes yeux dans autre chose que deux trous noirs, désormais je fixais deux magnifiques iris bruns brillants d’une lueur cruelle.  
« Nous avons donc conclu un pacte ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, sûrement pour être sûr que je ne retournais pas en arrière. Sa voix avait également changé, et était plus masculine, et séductrice. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de moi, et je sentis une aura sombre s’emparer de nos deux corps, au milieu de cet éther.  
-J’accepte toujours. »

Il n’hésita pas et posa lentement une main pâle sur ma joue, avant de pencher son visage vers le mien jusqu’à sceller nos lèvres dans un baiser insensible, et pourtant réveillant tous mes sens, tel un sapin dont les guirlandes avaient été enfin branchés, je sentis mon être reprendre vie, chaque membre sembler plus réel alors que le baiser s’approfondissait. Je revivais. Ce n’est qu’une fois que je me sentis chavirer à nouveau que j’entendis une voix hurler mon nom, et aperçus une silhouette encore plus noire que le noir lui-même courir vers nous, ce qui ressemblait à une main se tendre vers nous. Le démon me regardera, son sourire carnassier à nouveau présent, ses yeux se teintant d’une faible lueur écarlate, et ce fut la dernière chose que je vis de ce monde.  
**Il était déjà trop tard.**  


 

Le réveil fut pénible. Un mal de crâne cinglant répandit en moi une vague de chaleur désagréable. J’essayai de bouger, mais chaque muscle était endolori et mon esprit vaporeux avait du mal à recoller les morceaux. Avais-je bu quelque chose la veille ? Pris trop de médicaments ? A cette simple question, tout me revint en mémoire, de la première pilule au baiser immatériel, ce qui eut pour effet de me glacer le sang, avant qu’une vague douloureuse vienne le réchauffer à nouveau. Une impression de déception s’empara de moi alors que je réalisai que je n’avais pas réussi, encore une fois. Je n’étais pas mort, j’étais encore sur cette foutue terre, entouré de ces foutus abrutis, tous aussi cons et aveugles les uns que les autres. Alors que j’ouvrai lentement les yeux, deux bras protecteurs m’entourèrent, et une pluie de baisers s’abattit sur mon visage encore engourdi. Une voix claire et tremblante envahit mes pensées, ma mère.  
   
« Oh mon chéri, mon pauvre chéri ! Je suis tellement désolée si tu savais, je m’en veux tellement ! »  
Des larmes chaudes atterrirent sur mon visage, s’étalant au fur et à mesure qu’elle collait ses joues aux miennes dans un mouvement purement maternel et protecteur. Je me laissai doucement bercer par cette étreinte, essayant en vain de me rappeler la dernière fois qu’elle m’avait materné. Mon cœur se serra, et je me sentis mal à nouveau.

« Maman, ma voix était rocailleuse, comme si je sortais d’un sommeil de plusieurs jours. Comment…  
-On est à l’hôpital, mon cœur. Tu as… tu t’es trompé de dosage, heureusement un de tes camarades de classes était venu te rendre visite et a vu que la porte était ouverte. Les médecins disent que c’est un miracle que tu soies encore en vie, tu en as tellement pris ! »  
C’était à ne plus rien comprendre. Un camarade de classe, s’inquiéter pour moi ? Je ris mentalement à l’idée qu’un de ces abrutis ne m’accorde le moindre intérêt. J’aurais bien voulu lui demander qui c’était, mais je n’avais pas assez de forces pour l’instant, donc je décidai de simplement hocher la tête avant de la baisser. Un silence oppressant s’installa entre nous, et je vis bien que ma mère essayait de le briser, ouvrant puis fermant alternativement la bouche comme une lampe qui a du mal à s’allumer, car il fallait bien que la discussion arrive un jour ou l’autre.

 « Tu sais… J’aimerais que tu m’en parles… J’ai lu cette lettre que tu as écrite mais, je ne comprends pas ce que…  
-J’ai voulu me tuer, répliquai-je sèchement, sans la moindre trace d’émotion dans la voix. Ce n’est pas la première fois, tu le sais.  
-Et c’est tout ce que ça te fait ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à nouveau. Simplement décider de ne pas faire face à la moindre petite difficulté de la vie ? N’as –tu pas pensé à ce que ça me ferait ? Et à ton père, tu y as pensé ? Et à tes amis ?   
-Quels amis ? Quels amis ?!hurlai-je à présent. Oh, tu parles sûrement de ceux qui m’ont poussé à faire ça, ouais. Ceux qui me traitent comme un foutu tocard à longueur de journée, qui n’essayent pas d’avoir la moindre gentillesse envers moi ! Ou sinon c’est peut-être ceux qui me font tous ces bleus que je m’acharne à cacher, ceux qui mettent des insultes sur mon casier et m’enferment dans les toilettes, ces chers amis dont tu parles ! C’es vrai, une foutue vie de rêve ! Et il est clair que vous êtes vraiment là pour me soutenir. Une petite famille unie, avec un ado normal. »

Ses yeux brillaient de fureur alors que je crachais mon venin sur elle. Tout ce temps passé à laisser ma haine fermenter, passer à un rouge sombre, à un goût âpre comme le vin, et voilà que tout retombait sur elle, la seule personne qui aurait pu, ne serait-ce qu’un peu, me soutenir. Mais j’étais tellement en colère, tellement excédé et épuisé que je n’en avais plus rien à faire.  
« Tu crois que c’est facile, Newt, de te voir te détruire avec ces médicaments que ton psy te prescrit ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de devoir te voir dans les nuages à chaque fois que je veux te parler ? Tu n’es jamais là, toi non plus. Physiquement, oui, mais mentalement tu es totalement ailleurs à cause des prescriptions. Je ne peux pas te parler, alors comment veux-tu que je t’aide ? Le travail c’est le seul moyen que j’ai pour assurer que tu soies au moins à l’aise dans la solitude dans laquelle tu te terres dès que tu rentres !  
-Désolée maman, rétorquai-je avec une ironie acide dans mes mots. Mais on dirait bien que l’absence c’est de famille. »

A peine eu-je fini ma phrase que je reçus une claque phénoménale dont la douleur agit comme un électrochoc qui m’assura que j’étais bien en vie à ce moment. Je portai ma main tremblante à ma joue, et sentis la chaleur du coup encore présente sur ma peau meurtrie.  
« Ne me parles plus jamais comme ça, Newt. Je ne cèderai pas sur le respect que tu me dois. Je t’aime, et je veux qu’on en parle, mais si tu continues à rejeter la faute sur les autres, tu n’auras jamais aucune chance d’aller mieux de toi-même. »  
Elle bougea lentement, et colla son front contre le mien, avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur le haut de mon crâne.  
« Repose-toi, je reviens dans quelques heures. Je t’aime, mon chéri, malgré ce que tu as l’air de penser de moi.  
-Ouais. »

Elle se recula, une expression blessée au visage, et se tourna pour se diriger vers la porte. Alors qu’elle franchissait le seuil de la pièce, des mots trop longtemps enfouis au fond de moi sortirent, comme si toute la douleur tapie en moi venait de me sauter à la gorge comme un animal féroce et m’obligeait à vomir la vérité.  
« Je suis gay . »  
Elle ne répondit rien, ne se retourna même pas,et reprit son chemin quelques secondes après ma révélation.

 

 

 

Le monde ne tourne jamais réellement comme on le veut, et je me surpris à être déçu alors que je ne vis aucun signe du fameux « démon » à l’hôpital. Bientôt, je sortis de l’établissement pour rentrer chez moi, non sans avoir une liste de rendez-vous obligatoires à faire dans les prochains mois, avant de devoir reprendre les cours quelques jours plus tard, et être replongé dans le même enfer qu’avant.

 Ma mère n’avait pas mentionné ma confidence une seule fois, et mon père ne sembla pas au courant au cours de ses courtes visites dans ma chambre de soins. Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas ce que j’attendais de plus, j’avais ici la preuve pure et simple que j’avais déliré à cause des médicaments (auxquels j’étais désormais interdit d’accès) et que rien n’allait s’arranger. Je voyais déjà venir mon psychiatre avec ses questions redondantes sur ma vision de la mort, mes désirs de souffrance et j’en passe (à chaque fois je me retenais de dire que je projetais de me marier avec la mort tellement notre lien était fort, je savais qu’il prendrait ça au premier degré et que ce serait risquer gros pour un simple sarcasme) et je priais tous les jours pour retarder au plus l’échéance. Personne du lycée ne vint me voir, comme prévu. Je n’étais pas spécialement triste, je savais que personne ne m’aimait là-bas, et je le leur rendait bien.  

C’est la boule au ventre que je rentrais dans ma chambre, observant attentivement chaque mur, détaillant chaque poster d’artistes qui m’avaient autrefois inspirés. Une envie soudaine de les déchirer, de leur hurler leurs paroles en froissant leur visage me prit, mais je me restreins de tout accès de colère.  
Je posai le sac à dos contenant les affaires que ma mère m’avait apporté à l’hôpital sur mon lit en vrac, et m’assis à côté. Je lâchai un soupir las, cherchant à nouveau quelle excuse je pourrais sortir au lycée pour ne pas me faire suivre à la trace dans les couloirs.

Le bruit de la porte d’entrée se refermant me tira de ma rêverie, et je compris que j’étais désormais seul dans la maison. Je ne pus m’empêcher de me dire que ma mère était vraiment inconsciente de me laisser seule après ce que j’avais fait, mais je savais également que je n’avais pas la force de recommencer dans l’immédiat, et elle devait également s’en douter, ce n’était pas la première fois après tout.  
 Je restai alors en silence dans cette chambre aux murs ternes, ne sachant ce que j’attendais vraiment. Je commençais à somnoler quand une mélodie débuta harmonieusement et de ce fait me fit sursauter, provenant d’en bas des escaliers. Au départ,  je crus que le son venait d’un réveil de la maison, je me rendis vite compte qu’il n’y avait aucun grésillement dans la mélodie claire. C’était quelqu’un qui jouait au piano, chez moi. Mon père avait été un grand amateur de piano dans ses jeunes années, et avait toujours gardé son piano, prêt à l’emploi. Mais cela faisait des années qu’il ne jouait plus, et ma mère n’avait jamais su accorder une note avec une autre. L’angoisse monta vite en moi alors que je compris que quelqu’un s’était invité chez moi, et jouait en ce moment même une suite de notes régulières sur le piano de mon père. Je me levai et accourus jusqu’au bord de l’escalier, et essayai en suivant de descendre discrètement les marches en bois recouvertes de moquette rouge vif.

 Je me suis caché derrière le mur alors que la personne continuait son jeu comme si de rien était. Je risquai alors un œil vers le piano, et vis une nuque fine et dégagée de tout cheveu, courbée pour que la tête reliée soit face aux touches. Les cheveux bruns fins étaient soigneusement coiffés sans artifice, et se dressaient sur le haut du crâne de la personne. Un haut à capuche lavande recouvrait deux épaules larges, et on devinait les muscles rouler en-dessous alors que les bras bougeaient sur les touches blanches et noires.

« Alors, Newt, tout va comme tu veux ? »  
La voix familière me glaça le sang.  _Némésion._  
« Alors je n’ai pas déliré, la dernière fois… soufflai-je, abasourdi et tout à coup vraiment paniqué devant la créature surnaturelle.  
-Je suis vexé que tu n’aies pas véritablement cru en moi. Voyons, Newt, il faut vraiment faire attention à qui on vend son âme de nos jours. Cela peut être dangereux. Tu pourrais te retrouver dans des situations… Vraiment compromettantes. »  
Il avait appuyé ses derniers mots par un coup puissant sur le piano, faisant se répercuter un son inquiétant dans la pièce. J’étais désormais à découvert, et mes jambes tremblaient comme jamais. Que devais-je faire, fuir ou aller à la confrontation ? Hélas, je perdis trop de temps à réfléchir et cela laissa le temps au démon de se lever du banc de pianiste, et de s’approcher lentement de moi, s’arrêtant à peine à quelques centimètres de moi. Il arborait un sourire assuré, et ses deux grands yeux aux tons foncés brillaient d’une lueur sauvage qui me donna froid dans le dos. J’essayai de reculer, mais ce fut comme si mon corps était paralysé face à cet être, et cela ne fit qu’empirer quand il s’adressa à nouveau à moi, m’envoyant son souffle brûlant à la figure.

« Je suis présent, tu es vivant, nous allons te venger. La vie n’est-elle pas magnifique ? J’ai dépêché d’autres démons pour me venir en aide, il faudrait tout de même garder une part de mystère dans nos agissements, et si je travaillais tout seul, le secret serait vite gâté.  
-Je ne crois pas que je veuille encore me venger. Vous ne m’avez même pas dit ce que vous projetiez de faire ! Et je ne sais pas si je veux encore vendre mon âme ! je maudis ma voix qui tremblait comme une feuille au vent.  
-Il n’est plus question de se rétracter, joli cœur. Non seulement tu as scellé un pacte avec moi, mais en plus ton âme est bien trop précieuse pour que j’y renonce aussi facilement. Je suis un démon, pas un de ces Saints qui font le mal au nom de bien. Je fais le mal parce que ça m’amuse de le faire. Alors c’est mort pour ton âme, chéri. Tu m’appartiens. Et de ce qu’on va faire d’eux, tu le sauras… en temps voulu. »

Il passa une main sur mon visage, caressant lentement une ligne imaginaire sur ma joue. Un long frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale, mais je n’osai pas retirer cette main, de peur de représailles venant d’un démon.  
« J’ai tellement hâte que ton âme m’appartienne… » souffla le démon, sa voix teintée d’un appétit de prédateur.

Ses yeux changèrent de couleur, un noir profond engloutit tout le blanc comme si une encre venait d’être versée dans ses orbites, et ses iris devinrent rouge sang, presque luisants. La peur se cramponna à mes organes, me donnant une affreuse envie de vomir, et tous mes sens me hurlèrent de courir loin de lui. Mais j’étais lié à lui, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Je savais au fond de moi qu’il finirait par me retrouver si je courais, alors je tentai d’ignorer  mon instinct, et ravalai mes larmes de frayeur.  
« Nous allons devenir très proches, Newt. Je sens que tu es plus courageux que certains autres. La partie n’en sera que plus drôle. »

Je continuais obstinément à regarder ses deux orbes noires et rouges alors qu’il se pencha vers moi, et captura mes lèvres comme si c’était tout à fait normal. Le contact brûlant de ses lèvres contre les miennes agit comme un détonateur qui brisa toutes mes contraintes corporelles. J’abattis mes mains à plat sur lui et essaya de me débattre alors qu’il m’empoigna violement pour que je ne bouge pas. Il finit néanmoins par me lâcher et je reculai vivement, m’essuyant les lèvres avec force. Je le fusillai du regard alors qu’il me regardait avec son éternel air satisfait. Ses yeux redevinrent normaux, et il tourna les talons  pour s’éloigner vers un autre couloir de ma maison. Au dernier instant, il se retourna vers moi et me souffla une dernière phrase avant de disparaître dans la pénombre du couloir.  
_Désormais, toi et moi sommes le Némésion, alors détends toi et profite._


End file.
